Bonding Time
by ZooerTheFreak
Summary: "You and Kodi have been hanging out a lot lately." Balto gulped the food that was in his mouth as if it were his last. He laughed nervously and smiled at his mate Steele. "We've just been bonding." One Shots of these two fucking. Mpreg in certian chapters
1. Helping Dad

"Oooh fuck~" Balto moaned as the large rod speared his tight entrance. His sexual groans rang in the ears of the dominate one, who was already getting closer by the second.

The wolfdog lowered his eyelids and glanced over his shoulder, shooting a seductive eye as another heated moan came from his lips.

"It's so big~ Mmm~" He groaned with pleasure, turning around and lifting his head up in submission. It felt amazing. Although, he would've been contempt with any. His mate, Steele, was off doing a run with his sled team, leaving his in heat lover behind.

However, Balto didn't expect that the first one to be eager about Steele's absence was his own son Kodi. Kodi was a creation between him and Jenna. Jenna had always wanted pups but didn't want just some random guy to get her pregnant. So, with Steele's consent as well, Balto impregnated his childhood friend. Their offspring mostly contained Jenna's genetic looks, expect for one who looked more wolf than himself. But Kodi was always a peculiar case.

Since maturity he had given some signs that he was interested. When Kodi was a slighter younger pup Balto fondly remembers waking up to the feeling of his son dry humping his back. However, Balto threw these signs off as him just simply being hormonal and looking to his father fof comfort.

But when Kodi gladly suggested that he'd be more than willing to mate his father, Balto only then realized what the signs meant.

But was it really a bad thing?

"Oh that's the s-spot..ah~" Balto let the words slip from his mouth as he lifted his hips up against the younger. Kodi growled and tightened his hold on the older. A smirk plastered on his face.

He had wanted this since puphood. The only sibling who knew was none other than his wolfy sister Aleu, whom of which has an attraction towards their mother Jenna. But no, Kodi wanted Balto and Balto only, and he sure as hell was getting what he wanted.

"That feel good baby?" Kodi purred as he rested his head on top of the wolfdog's. Balto stuck his tongue out and panted while giving a grin each time he rocked forward.

Kodi saw this and his lust grew. Balto quivered as he soon felt the harsh beating of his young offspring's knot pounding against his stretching anus. And he couldn't help but moan louder as he felt it pop in and out with ease while Kodi's balls slapped his ass.

"Ah..ah... oh Kodi~ Mphm! Ah yes~" Balto was at a lose for words really, his mind fogged with the pleasures presented. It wasn't long til the sire purred in hot pleasure as he came onto the snowy ground. He smiled as he felt himself tighten around Kodi's cock and seeing the youngers facial expression.

"Oh f-fuck!" Kodi yelled as he went harder. Balto's walls were amazing as they clenched against his rod as if they wished to keep him inside. It was unlike any good feeling Kodi has ever felt before.

He heard his Dad gasp and moan once he popped his knot inside and locked them together. He grinned and flashed his fangs while giving them a good lick.

"You ready for the load?" Kodi said teasingly as he wiggled his hips a little but not truly thrusting. Balto whined and lowered his head, pressing his butt back to suggest that he was in fact ready.

Kodi smirked and circled his hips to get himself closer. The older wolfdog leaned down and rose his own waist up for Kodi. The throught of being filled by the younger was just too much.

As Kodi howled Balto gasped and screamed as he felt the warm sticky substance slide down his slick entrance before it pushed back and threatened to spill out.

A few minutes later Kodi pulled out, allowing his love fluids to drip from the olders stretched hole. He stared with a sense of pride at what he had done.

"Mm, that was great." Balto comment as he nuzzled under the red quarter wolf. Kodi only gave a smirk and licked his lips.

"We should do this more often~" Kodi purred as he licked Balto's nose. Balto blushed before giving his own sinister grin.

"I completely agree~"

 **A/n: Yes i ship this shit you ain't got to. Anyway, this will mostly be one shots or some shit. Might take suggestions.**


	2. Getting Raw

Balto moaned heatedly as the pain grew inside him. He wasn't used to doing such things with Kodi without prep. After all, it was his son that had suggested they try it raw. The wolfdog somewhat regreted that.

"Hah... Oh fuck it's too big..." Balto groaned as Kodi thrusted forward again. Balto's hind legs were wrapped around Kodi's waist as the younger filled him gradually.

"Aww boo hoo." Kodi said with a fake pout, leaning forward and going harder. Balto's voice started to hic as his son started to increase thrust and pressure. He moaned in pain and gasped.

"Oh god K-kodi it hurts...p-pull out pull out" Balto cried as he let his claws dig into ground underneath them. He gasped and hicked everytime Kodi would suddenly increase speed and snap his hips forward hard.

"Why? After all you seem to be able to take Steele." The younger dog responded dryly. He was mostly pissed honestly. Steele was basically his step father, and yet he had a grudge against him. Unlike Kodi, who had to sneak to get to Balto, Steele could just walk up and demand sex while everyone simply allowed him. It made the quarter wolf envy him greatly. Not to mention that just the other day he over heard the loving mating between the two.

"B-but he's not s-so big...ah~" Balto groaned as he wrapped his hinds tighter around Kodi's hips. He could feel the cock throb and pulse inside him as it made its way through his walls. He wanted to stop but another part of him told him to hold out and continue.

"So tight~" Kodi moaned.

"Fucking huge~" Balto grunted as Kodi did a quick slam into him before slowing his pace again.

He looked up with slight confusion as Kodi sat up a little yet he was still inside. Balto felt a bit nervous until loud moans came from his throat.

Kodi started to pound his cock harder and deeper as if he were attempting to bust a hole in the wolfdog. He growled and frowned as he heard Balto's weak and submissive cries.

"Who do you really belong to!?" Kodi shouted.

"You!" Balto responded as he body started to respond to Kodi's dick hitting against his prostate.

"Who fucks you better!?" Kodi yelled once more.

"You!" Balto climaxed onto his own stomach and felt his tunnel tighten around the younger's cock. Kodi hissed and moaned.

"Who has the biggest dick!?" He growled one more time as he increased his speed, pre already coating the inside of his biological father.

"OH FUCK YOU!" Balto screamed lustfuly as Kodi released his puppy making liquids deep inside him. He moaned as the feeling of his hot seed traveling through him.

Kodi gave a few lazy and gental thrust before he finally sunk his knot in, causing Balto's body to lurch up a little and a gasp came from him.

Kodi eventually collapsed on top of Balto, himself outta breath and almost unable to speak.

"I don't think... we should do... raw every so...often." Balto panted tiredly as he tried to get adjusted to the bulb inside his ass. Kodi chuckled and smiled.

"You're right, we shouldn't do it every so often," Kodi bucked his hips up for a moment making Balto gasp and whimper. "We should do it all the time~"


	3. Fun in the kitchen (Anthro Version)

It started with flirting. That was all it was supposed to be. Balto had no idea it would lead to him laying on the island in the kitchen, his legs spread and helplessly moaning his son's name.

"So glad you decided to come see me for the weekend." Balto said happily as Kodi came back from upstairs. Balto was currently in the kitchen, fish sizzling slightly on the pan against the stove.

Kodi smiled and got behind his father, wrapping his arms around the older man and hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad too. Ever since you've moved out to live with Steele I miss our times together." Kodi sighed sadly as he rested his head against the other's shoulder. Balto smiled and leaned back against his son, a playful tone in his voice.

"I know how you feel about Steele, so, I asked that he go have fun with his friends while you and I spend time together." He didn't notice but Kodi began to grow between his legs. Balto giggled and stepped back some, unknowingly rubbing his ass against the teens growing lenght.

Kodi moaned a little, and tightened his hold against his sire. Balto blushed momentarily and tried to step up, but Kodi's grip held.

"You're so beautiful~" Kodi finally admitted after long moments of silence. Balto was taken back, not expecting such things yet he chuckled a little and responded.

"And you're so handsome." Balto replied with a smile. Kodi growled a little and once more tightened his hold around Balto's waist.

"You're the handsomest man on earth!" Kodi yelled back, almost as if Balto's previous statement offended him. Balto gulped some but soon responded again.

"You're the handsomest boy in the galaxy!" Balto said back jokingly. Suddenly he felt himself beginning moved. Before he knew it he felt the edge of the counter poking against his lower back, and soft lips against his neck.

"K-kodi?" He whimpered heatedly as the younger grinded his hips against his own. Kodi licked and nipped against his father's neck hungrily, an erection becoming clearer by the minute.

"So fucking beautiful~" Kodi groaned as he pulled back, now attacking Balto's belt. Balto placed his hands against Kodi's, seemingly trying to stop him. Sadly, Kodi took hold of both hands in his one while the other finally yanked off the older's pants.

Once off Balto quickly crossed his legs. Instead of boxers the wolfdog was wearing pink tighty whities. Blushing madly he refused to look Kodi in the face as the teen licked his lips.

He faintly heard Kodi panting as the teen began to take off his own clothing, his lenght soon clear and erect. Balto swallowed hard at the sight. Before he could make another move once again Kodi moved him, placing Balto against the top of the kitchen island, the wolfdog completely flustered.

Kodi aggressively ripped off the pink underwear and got up on the counter, lifting Balto's seemingly limp legs to his waist as his erection poked at his tail hole.

Kodi wanted to cum then and there at the sight of his father. Red, flustered, and completely submissive under him. Taking tight hold of Balto's hips Kodi plunged in, causing Balto to shout out.

"Ah kodi!" He cried, sitting up and pushing at Kodi's chest as the teen fucked him. But Kodi only smirked and took hold of his father's hand, taking a finger in his mouth and sucking it. Instinctively Balto moaned, suddenly feeling pleasure run through his body.

"Hah, K-kodi~" Balto moaned, resting his weight on his elbows as the offspring contunied to spread him.

"Ah, I fucking love you Dad~"Kodi grunted, leaning down and placing his hands on either side of Balto's body, going even harder than before. Both cried in bliss at the feeling of each other. Balto's toes curled as Kodi hit his sweet spot.

"You're hitting it you're hitting it~" Balto screamed as he let his claws glide down Kodi's firm back.

Both were so into their intercourse that neither heard the front door open, the happy voice, nor the shocked gasp or questions.

"I'm cumming!!" Both cried in unison as Kodi filled his father up. Balto smiled and opened his mouth to not only catch some of his own semen, but once Kodi pulled out some of the teen's coated his tongue.

"Mmhm!" Both turned, utterly shocked to see an almost angry Steele, arms crossed and raised eyebrow at both. Balto gave a nervous chuckle and sat up.

"H-hey babe. I um, made fish!" He said with an uneased grin. Steele smirked and shook his head as he stepped closer, unbuckling his pants and revealing his own dripping cock.

"I've been hoping that you'd be in the mood for a fuck today. Who knew all it would take was a little incest~" As he got closer to the two he winked at Kodi.

"Flip him on his stomach~ Let's see who can fill him up first~"


	4. Caged Heater

Balto shivered a little as he stayed in his small cage. Well, it wasn't too small. He had room to pace around a little but other than that it was pretty cramp.

Had he committed something bad? Had he been punished unfairly? Quite the contrary. He was undergoing heat, a rarity amongst males. Was it impossible? Not at all. 1 out of 4 male dogs had some aspect of female reproduce. For Balto, it was the womb that could carry offspring and the hormones that enabled his sweet scent.

Jenna's owners were kindly enough to place Balto in the cage as they had with Jenna when she went through her own burning heat. It had protected her so it should protect him. What notified them was when Steele constantly whined to his owner and Jenna's while tugging Balto and nodding his head at the cage. Eventually, the humans put two and two together and decided that since Steele would be absent that Balto would stay caged to keep his womb empty.

That wasn't to say there weren't visitors. Mostly Jenna, Muk and Luk, Boris, and even Balto's offspring formed from friendship Aleu, all of whom were used to his scent and were unaffected, or atleast knew how to control themselves.

Balto yawned, stretching his body before placing it on the ground. Maybe he could try and sleep for a bit before his heat wave struck again. That was until he heard the sound of the cage walls jingle.

"Mmm what do we have here~" Balto heard a voice purr. His ears shot up at the sound, the voice itself oddly familiar. Turning his head in every direction he gasped when he looked up, a cream and red male laying on top of it.

"Kodi?" Balto asked out. The dog responded, looking down at him with a twisted grin.

"Correct." Kodi sang before quietly humming to himself. After a brief moment he stopped and grinned.

"Do they honestly believe this cage will protect you?" Kodi asked in an almost sickly tone. Balto shivered at those words unknowingly. Something seemed off about his son.

"Well, if you don't believe it's enough, gaurd it." Balto whimpered a little, feeling his heat rise again. His stomach bubbled and he felt his face go hot. Damn, he thought, he just had to have his heat wave at THIS moment.

There was a thud as Kodi hit the ground, landing on all fours and facing his father with a fake concerned looked. "Something the matter?" Kodi asked, knowing full well that something was.

Balto unconsciously drifted to the space between Kodi's legs, his nose turning a slight pink at the sight. Kodi's length was slowly peeking from its shealth, the tip already dripping. Darting his eyes back up Balto was met with the lustful smile of his son.

"This cage isn't enough~" Kodi purred, lifting his paw and toying at the hinges of the gated cage. Balto felt his breathing go heavy as he stepped back. It wasn't like he could back up enough though as he could only move backwards a good four inches or so before he felt the other end against his body.

His ears flattened and his tail tucked between his legs as he watches Kodi get the first hinge off, the screw falling to the snowy ground.

"Big feet run in our family you know~" Kodi hissed as he got to work on the second hinge. Balto whined as he shook.

"K-kodi no. I'm saving myself for Steele." Balto cried out as he moaned in discomfort as another wave hit his body. He shuddered and his face heated up again.

"And I've been saving my seed for your womb." Kodi responded as his eyes glowed with lust. Balto yelped as the second screw came undone and the cage door was swung open.

It seemed like a demon had emerged from the pit of hell as Kodi stood there, licking his fangs as his erection practically melted the snow below him.

"K-kodi...ah..." Balto lowered his head as once more a wave hit him. When he looked up all he saw was the leaking tip of the youngest genitals.

"Open wide~" Kodi purred. Balto whimpered but opened it anyway. Suddenly Balto felt the aggressive thrust against his muzzle, the large head beating harshly against the back of his throat.

He wanted to lift his head up but he felt Kodi's weight upon his back and pushing down on him roughly.

"Sorry baby, but you ain't getting rid of me til both ends are soaked." Kodi lifted his head and moaned as he increased the speed of his humps. Balto gagged but nonetheless held out. He figured he might as well let in.

Moving his tongue against the hot meat Balto purred at the sound of his son moaning. He gagged a little when he felt a wet pressure against his anal area.

"Loosening you up. Once I'm done with that mouth I'm ramming this ass." Kodi smirked as he lifted his hips up to throat fuck his father deeper.

Balto sucked and sucked until the cock started to throb and pulse. He shut his eyes tight as he heard Kodi scream before filling his throat with the young's seed.

"Oh baby you made me cum so fast~" Kodi pulled from his father's mouth, leaning down and kissing his mouth. Balto whined when their lips removed.

"You know what's next~" Kodi purred before rubbing his head along Balto's back. Balto grunted once the weight of his son was on him. He should've felt disgusted once he felt his son's pre cumming dick rub against his anus, but instead he moaned and spread his legs.

Soon, and without warning, Kodi jammed in, causing the older dog to moan in slight pain. However, once he started moving Balto felt himself enjoying it. That was bad.

"Loving it?" Kodi teased aa he humped his hips up sharply before returning to a rhythmic pace. Balto moaned and nodded his head, his body finally responding to Kodi's dominance.

Yet, in the back of his mind he heard a voice. It told him to stop. It told him to remove Kodi from atop him and save whatever he can for Steele. Yet at the same time another voice came, it sending pleasurable images of him fat with his handsome son's own offspring. The two voices in his head fought each other as Balto's body rocked forward with each powerful thrust.

"Ah, so good..." Balto whimpered a little as his ears flattened against his head and he shut his eyes. Kodi was currently brushing his prostate and was on the verge of driving Balto mad.

Balto rocked his hips back to meet Kodi's furious forward pounds, yelping and yipping once his prostate was finally assulted.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna knot!" Kodi shouted out. Balto groaned lustfuly as he lifted his head up, allowing his son to bite hard on the back of his neck. Arching his back and stepping closer Kodi went at lightening speed, causing the older sire to scream.

"Fuck! Fuck! Ah!" Balto cried with joy as tears swelled in his eyes. He could feel the pre cum dripping inside him and it only made him smile more.

He's gonna fill me with his seed, Balto thought, I'm gonna bear his pups.

Both gasped once Kodi's knot popped in place, leaving both stuck together for a while.

"You're going to carry my pups~" Kodi grunted as he continued to hump forward.

"Yes~" Balto responded.

"You're my bitch~" Kodi purred once more.

"Oh yes~" Balto cried out as he pressed his hips farther back against Kodi, taking his son's cock even deeper.

"I'm cumming!" Kodi screamed out and howled. Balto also screamed and had tears fall from his face.

"Yes! Yes fill my womb!! Please!!" Balto begged as his tunnels flooded with semen. Below him his own cock streamed to the ground. Both panted for air before Kodi leaned over his father's shoulder, whom of which turned his head and kissed tenderly on the lips.

"I love you...so...fucking...much~" Kodi said between kisses. Balto could only smile before giving another moan as Kodi humped more.

"K-kodi?" Balto asked as he looked over his shoulder. Staring back at him with a mischievous glare Kodi licked his fangs and humped his hips again.

"Sorry," he said with his own moan. "Gotta make sure your oven is full."


	5. Prince's King (Anthro)

He was the prince; the next heir to the throne. And today marked the day he'd become the king. However, one issue had arose. The prince had failed to find a suitable mate in which to create children of his own. Male or female the kingdom needed a baby maker.

Frowning, Kodi looked at himself in the mirror, his red fur sticking up in certian areas. Twitching his ear he pondered the possibilities again. There was Dusty whom he had a speck of interest in, yet she lacked a spark he craved for. Kirby was also on the table, yet, Kodi could see the rebellion and over dominance Kirby possessed within his eyes.

He only sighed as he thought of his mother. Bless her heart in heaven the young woman. She was only 32 years of age at her death. His parents were thrusted into adulthood only at age 15 and 16 due to not only the death of his father's parents, but also his fathers courage to help in the war against the enemies.

Thinking about his father made Kodi squirm. His father was attractive, very attractive. So much so that mere weeks after his mother's death many suitors came to try and claim Balto's paw in marriage. One such being a former head of military, Steele, who more than once tried to seduce his father.

Thinking about it made Kodi angry and he stared at the mirror. He saw himself in it, within his arms would be a child; his beautiful child created from his mate. Smiling at the reflection soon a figure emerged from behind in the illusion. It was his father, a bright smile on his muzzle and a fat belly under his chest. Kodi only looked with glee as he began to speak. "My beautiful mate."

"Hm?" Kodi's eyes widened at the voice, blinking before turning around. Standing at the door was his own father, a confused expression on his face. Kodi scanned his body up and down before biting his bottom lip.

I want him. Kodi said within his mind; sudden lust hitting his brain. Balto stepped further inside and closed the door behind them carefully. He had a uneased look as he stepped closer to his son.

"Kodi," he began. "I just wanted to give you a heart to heart talk. I've noticed that you have yet to find a mate. Why is that? Do you want me to rule a little more while you find one?" Balto asked as he placed both his paws on Kodi's shoulders. The prince only blushed before smirking.

"Actually, I found a mate. And, you'll still be in rule too~" Kodi said as he licked his lips. Balto raised an eyebrow until suddenly he was forced into the corner chair. Soon lips were upon him as eager paws roamed his body; buttons and zippers and straps coming undone.

"Kodi?" Balto squeaked out as his son back up momentarily. Shooting a growl at him Balto instinctively took off his clothing. Something about this dominance was suddenly a turn on for the royal wolfdog.

Balto kept his gaze away from Kodi, however, as he was still somewhat embarrassed by his nude presence.

 _Is this a test? A joke?_ Balto thought as his underwear pooled to his ankles. However, he kept his legs closed and held his paws over his lower region. Kodi wasn't even all the way undressed as Balto caught him simply staring. Giving a quick moan Kodi loosened his pants until they fell to the floor.

The prince was without any underwear or boxers, and his heavy erection popped into the open. The red meat was completely out of its shealth as it pulsed. Balto's mouth gapped as he absent mindedly removed his paws and opened up his legs for the teen.

Kodi smirked and stepped forward, his strong paws gripping tightly onto the older male's thighs. Balto's face would've been red if it wasn't for the dark fur. Kodi licked his dry lips as he stared deeply into his father's orbs.

"I want you." Kodi said calmly as Balto's eyes widened with a certian wonder. Balto bit his bottom lip and nodded his head.

"If you're gonna enter me, do it. Never leave your mate waiting." Balto said in a somewhat disinterested tone. Kodi frowned and huffed before sliding in, causing Balto to shut his eyes and clench his teeth together.

"You handled that well, have you mated with another male like this before?" Kodi was somewhat hopeful that Balto would deny it and tell him that he was his first. But, once he saw the sadness and somewhat guilt in Balto's eyes he felt his heart drop.

"Yes, with someone we know actually." Balto's breath was low. He still couldn't bring himself to remember that night.

 _"Good boy~ You're so fucking good~"_

Balto blinked before looking back at Kodi, a smile creeping onto his muzzle. "Now c'mon, you're gonna mate me or not?" Even though his tail was below them it wagged with excitement.

Kodi gave a smile and leaned forward to catch a kiss. As they embraced in the kiss Kodi proceeded to thrust with great force. Every now and then the two would part lips, and everytime Kodi would try to say something Balto would plant them back on.

They're mating was loud though. The wall banged and the sound of smacking furr grew within the room.

Balto only breath heavily as he released Kodi's lips, his eyes remaining shut as tears threaten to fall.

 _"Don't cry baby, just hold tight and buckle up~ I ain't an easy ride~"_

Balto opened his eyes again, looking up at his handsome son. The determination in his eyes only made Balto's stomach bubble. His eyes narrowed as he began to lean forward.

 _"You can't control this baby~"_

Kodi was taken off gaurd when Balto managed to make him fall against the floor. Looking up he saw his father staring down with a dark glow.

"I'm in control." Balto barked as he started to rotate his hips. Kodi gasped and moaned, the feeling causing electricity to surge through his body.

"Ah~ Dad~" Kodi could only whimper as the other man did wonders on his cock. It felt so amazing to him that he planted his paws onto the older wolfdog's hips and pumped up.

"D-don't stop, please!" Kodi cried out in bliss. His eyes rolled in his head as the pleasures was over whelming.

 _ **"Please stop!! I can't take you!"**_

 _"You will!"_

Balto growled and placed his paws next to Kodi's head, a dark glimmer beaming from his eyes as he frowned and pumped his hips harder. With each collision there was a loud smack that echoed.

Kodi's toes curled as his legs twitched from the love making. The teen was so out of it that he didn't announce his premature burst.

"You're cumming?" Balto asked monotone as he stared down intensely. Kodi's eyes were rolled back as his tongue hung loose from his mouth. All he could do was mumble few words. Balto sighed and looked back, slowly lifting his butt up before placing it back down.

 _"I'ma cum inside!"_

"Cum inside me." Balto demanded. Kodi nodded and tightened his hold on Balto's ass, thrusting his hips up hard as cum started to leak more and more.

"If you m-must know," Balto moaned as the feeling started to become more pleasurable. "I'm fertile."

At that Kodi screamed and punched his knot in, releasing his puppy making love deep inside his new mate. The fluids flooded the tunnels so much that much of it threatened to seep from the hole.

Out of breath Kodi passed out, his chest rising and falling with every heavy intake of air. Balto gave a small smile as he looked behind him. He gasped a little at the feeling of the large bulb inside him.

 _"You're fertile, I know it! Knowing you though these pups will have my genes only."_

With a sigh Balto looked back down at his passed out son. Giving another grin he leaned down and kissed his cheek.

 _Hopefully,_ Balto thought, _Kodi's semen will over power Steele's._

 **A/n: This one had a sorta plot idfk!**


	6. Bonding With The Kids

"Aah~~ Aleu~" Balto moaned as his face was pressed into the bed. His daughter's large cock stretching his walls tremendously. Balto clawed at the sheets in hot pleasure by this.

Aleu moaned, grabbing his hips and pumping even harder, the slaps echoing through the room. Next to the bed was Kodi, one hand on the camera and another jerking his cock. He loved seeing his father take dick so deep.

"Whose our slutty papa?" Kodi purred as Balto yelped a little by a hard hump from Aleu before opening his eyes and looking at Kodi with big eyes.

"I'm a slut~" He quivered. Aleu's mature balls slapped against his eager ass with intense force, only making the wolfdog moan louder. Kodi panted as he quickened his pace on his own cock.

"Yeah Aleu, f-fuck that hole good. Ah~ Fill him up~" Kodi shivered as he got nearer to his climax. Aleu started to grunt, suggesting she was getting closer herself.

"Oh Aleu, mess up my hole please~ Ruin it for your stepdad~" Balto purred as he bucked his own hips back to meet her forward thrust. That last bit sent the siblings over the edge. Aleu slowed her pace but started to pound extremely hard as her cock pulsed and twitched.

They didn't hate Steele, much, but they did hold a lot against him. Balto would be moving out soon as they were getting married in a few months. Of course, this was bad news for the kids. With Balto living elsewhere "bonding" nights like these would rarely happen.

Moaning and whining Balto spread his legs wider so that his dicky daughter could force that fat knot of hers into his trembling boy-cunt. Kodi proped the camera up before he hopped onto the bed, forcing his precum leaking dick into Balto's muzzle. Of course, Balto happily allowed it as Kodi started to violently hump his throat.

"F-fuck brother, we need to ruin him before Steele d-does...ah~" Aleu whimpered as she leaned her body against his, her erect nips pressing against her dad's back. She was getting closer, and the thought of messing inside her father just increased it.

"Y-yeah," Kodi grunted as he worked through his own arousal release. Soon he screamed as he assulted Balto's throat with semen, his white love dripping from the corners of Balto's muzzle.

As he removed himself Aleu and Balto yelled in unison with molten hot pleasure as Aleu knotted and filled her father's rectum with her love. Balto felt his eyes roll in the back of his head as he couldnt stop moaning. The squirts just cept coming.

"Oh Aleu yes, fill up papa fill me!!" Balto cried. Aleu groaned and panted, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and humped up to push the cum deeper inside him.

Balto hit his hips back against her eagerly, wanting more and more. He smiled as Kodi lifted his head and began kissing him lewdly. Momentarily removing his lips he smirked at Aleu.

"Sister, do you want another turn?" Kodi asked smiling. Aleu's face lit up. Kodi never let her go more than one round. Holding a large grin she nodded her head eagerly, humping her hips up in Balto to try and loosen the knot.

Balto sat up, leaning his body against hers as he turned his head and kissed her passionately. Kodi took that chance and got the camera, continued to film again.

"Ah...ah...ah~" Balto moaned everytime his daughter thrusted up. He opened his mouth only to have it be filled with his son's tongue as the teen jerked off himself and his father.

"I love you guys so much~" Balto moaned as he and Kodi momentarily ceased kissing, a trail of saliva between their lips.

"We love you too P-papa..." Aleu was wrapped in pleasure. So much so that she could barely create words. Kodi chuckled, reaching his paw down to lightly caress her testicles. Ge pressed his thumb against them and circled it.

"Yours are a little big compared to mine. It could be because you're a dickie or cause you were born a few seconds ahead~" Kodi teased. Aleu gave endless cries. Balto bit his lips as his tunnel was beat.

The older wolfdog gave a small yelp when he felt his legs lift. Aleu's paws held tightly to his thighs, causing his knees to press against his chest. But, he noticed Kodi propping the camera again.

"Double stuff?"

"Oh fuck yeah double stuff~" Kodi responded to Aleu. Balto rose an eyebrow before giving a scream of pleasure. Kodi had shoved his own lenght inside, stretching his father's twitching hole further.

"Oh my god. Oh god!" Balto couldn't hold back anymore. His prostate was being banged. His nibbles squeeze and his ass slapped.

"Breed me. Breed me please!! Give me your loads!! Ah, I want your babies please!!" Both offspring, though still thrusting, look at each other with hesitance.

"Is he on birth control?" Aleu mouthed as their Papa kept whining in slutty glory. Kodi shrugged his shoulders. At that moment Aleu's face became stiff.

Did I just impregnate my father? The thought didn't last long as both teens shuddered due to their orgasm. Their semen mixing inside the elder and flooding his moist insides with love.

Well, I did for sure now, Aleu thought to herself as she started to pull out. When they did the two siblings collapsed, panting for air. Balto fell forward, trailing his paw towards his asshole. It was dripping and pretty open at this point, but it only made him moan again.

"Mmm, I hope I have a lot of puppies for you two. I'll have sex with Steele to cover it up but ah I want my belly big~" He purred as he fingered his gapping hole. He had wanted to get pregnant anyway, hence why he had stopped taking birth control that week. However, in all honesty he hadn't considered that he would be bonding with his kids. Oh well, they were a very handsome pair and their pups would show it.

Kodi grunted, reaching for the camera and turning it off. He looked to his two sex mates and gave a joking smile.

"What should I title the video? Kids fuck dad. Daddy moans for kids. Any eye catching title ideas?" He questioned. Aleu, still in a daze, only stared at the ceiling. But Balto gladly pitched in.

"Sexy teens knock up Papa~"


End file.
